


Piece of Your Heart

by Babykihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Justice for Jooheon, Kihyun has insomnia, M/M, Multi, poor jooheon just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: Jooheon isn't surprised to find Minhyuk and Kihyun standing outside of his hotel room at 2 am.





	Piece of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I feel empty and sick and i want to die
> 
> but i produced this somehow
> 
> please kill me i'll literally fucking pay you

It isn’t much of a surprise when Jooheon opens the door to his hotel room to find Minhyuk standing there wearing a blue hoodie and underwear; his hair is an absolute mess, and he looks like he hasn’t slept in years. Kihyun is attached to his arm, practically trying to shrink himself in an attempt to have more contact with Minhyuk.

Kihyun looks even worse, wearing Minhyuk’s white shirt and Jooheon’s underwear. The dark circles under his eyes are getting worse and worse with every passing day. Insomnia hits him the worse out of all of them, and it’s clearly visible.

He looks much smaller and softer than normal. Jooheon wants nothing more than to tuck him into bed and make him sleep. Minhyuk is usually pretty decent when it comes to getting Kihyun to fall asleep, but some nights, it’s impossible.

"He couldn’t sleep,” Minhyuk softly explains, leaning forward and kissing Jooheon’s forehead as an apology for waking him up at 2 am.

This isn’t the first time during a tour that Jooheon has found Minhyuk and Kihyun standing outside his door. It’s much easier to slip into each other’s beds back at the dorm where they all share a room, but here, it is hard to sneak out without disturbing someone.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Minhyuk apologizes before pulling Kihyun into the room and shutting the door behind them.

Jooheon could complain and have them leave immediately, but the truth is that he missed them too. After getting so used to sleeping with others, he feels uncomfortable the nights when he has to sleep alone. Of course, he would never go as far as to let them know that though.

“Did he-”

“It’s too late for him to take medicine.” Minhyuk gently pushes Kihyun away, making the younger male whine softly.

Jooheon notices they both look a bit sick. Kihyun’s face is puffy and red, obviously not in the best condition. Minhyuk looks a bit better, but he is struggling to keep his eyes open and kept coughing earlier. 

The tour has practically killed all seven of them, even if they have to pretend it hasn’t.

“I’m tired,” Kihyun whines.

Minhyuk shoves his towards the bed. “Go lie down. We will be there in a second.”

Reluctantly, Kihyun stumbles to the single bed in the hotel room and climbs under the covers, mumbling about being cold. It’s definitely a different side of him than Jooheon is used to; he is more child-like and less nurturing.

As he settles in, Minhyuk pulls Jooheon into a hug. “I know you’re tired, but he really wanted to come in here. Try having him whine in your ear for five minutes, and I’m sure you’d give in too. We missed you.”

His relationship with Kihyun and Minhyuk is strange. He knows Kihyun and Minhyuk are together and have been for over a year now, but somewhere along the way, he got dragged into it. They started bringing him along and attaching themselves to him, but they never defined what they really are.

Jooheon doesn’t have the courage to ask.

“He doesn’t look well.”

“He isn’t.”

Without warning, Kihyun groans, clearly annoyed. Jooheon knows it’s a sign telling them that if they spend any longer without getting in bed, they will get yelled at.

Laughing, Minhyuk pulls away and makes his way to the bed. Kihyun is laying on his back with the blanket pulled up to his nose, but it’s very obvious he is pouting. With a soft chuckle, Minhyuk lifts up the blanket and lies down next to him. Immediately, Kihyun forces Minhyuk onto his back and curls up beside him as Minhyuk puts an arm around him. His head falls comfortably on Minhyuk’s chest.

“Joo,” Kihyun whines quietly. 

“I got you, baby,” Jooheon whispers.

He ends up lying on his side with his body pressed against Kihyun’s back and an arm around the older man’s waist. It’s odd with Minhyuk’s arm also around Kihyun, but this isn’t the first time Kihyun insisted to be in the middle. 

It is a bit out of character for Kihyun to be acting so needy, but it isn’t unwelcomed. Usually, they spend their time babying Jooheon, so it’s a nice change. 

Underneath the blankets, it does feel incredibly warm, but Jooheon isn’t going to complain. The sooner Kihyun falls asleep, the better off they will be. The last thing they need is to have Kihyun grumpy in the morning and yelling at everyone for something.

There’s a few minutes of silence before someone breaks it.

“Minhyuk?” Kihyun whispers.

“Hm?”

“Can you stop breathing so loud?”

Unsurprisingly, Minhyuk screeches, and Jooheon feels someone kick him as the two of them begin to fight.

Jooheon wants to kick them out, but he doesn’t have the guts to. 

Besides, he knows he loves them as much as they love each other.

((And in the morning, Kihyun is in a bad mood, but Minhyuk carries him on his back to let him sleep just a bit longer. 

Jooheon may not know where he fits into their relationship, but after a few minutes, Kihyun complains and makes Jooheon carry him instead while Minhyuk laughs and makes fun of him.))

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a longer jookihyuk fic, maybe i'll publish it before i die
> 
> but hopefully i die soon oof


End file.
